A Different Perspective
by akscully
Summary: The other Gryffindors have plenty to say about Harry and Hermione's relationship.
1. Lockhart's Stones

Parvati was bored.  Terribly, mind-numbingly, deathly _bored_.

"Lockhart's stones, I'm bored," Lavender sighed, plopping down next to her on the couch.

"Lockhart's stones?" Parvati asked, faintly disgusted.

"I'm trying to come up with a new catchphrase," Lavender explained.

"Still doesn't explain why you chose Lockhart's stones."

"Wanted to use stones.  Lockhart popped into my mind first," Lavender said with a shrug.

"I don't think it's going to get much use when it brings to mind such a horrifying image."

"It's not that bad."

Parvati gave her a long look.  "Yes, it is."

Seamus and Dean whumped down near them.  "What are you guys talking about?"  Dean asked.

"Lockhart's stones," Parvati replied.

Both boys made sounds of disgust and edged away from the girls.  "Why would you be talking about something like that?"  Seamus asked, gagging in a rather theatrical manner.

"It's my new catchphrase," Lavender informed them.

"Everyday you get weirder and weirder," Seamus said, shaking his head.

Suddenly, Parvati's neck found it too much to hold her head upright, so it relaxed and her head fell back and hit the back of the couch.  It lolled to the left, so Parvati decided that looking in that direction was as good as any.  Curtains were looking a little worn.  Neville was talking to Trevor.  Harry and Ron were engaged in a friendly game of chess (Ron was soundly beating Harry, as per usual), and Hermione was reading a book, of course.  Parvati noted with some amusement that it was Hogwarts, A History.

"How often has she read that book?" Lavender asked, looking in the same direction.

"Maybe the words change every time she reads it.  Completely different book every time," Dean suggested.

"D'ya think something's going on between Harry and Hermione?" Parvati wondered idly.

"What?" Seamus asked, startled.  "Didn't we already go through this fourth year?"

"Yeah, but fourth year they weren't sneaking glances at each other like they are know," Parvati pointed out.  "I mean, just look at—no, don't look all at once!  Stop climbing over me, Lavender!" she hissed.

"Hmm, they are looking at each other," Lavender noted with interest.  "They'd make a perfect couple."

"Wait, how did you get from glancing at each other to the perfect couple?  Obviously I missed something," Seamus complained.  

"Oh, come on, it's so plain to see.  Harry and Hermione would make a great couple.  You never thought that they should be together?" Parvati asked.

Dean looked at her scornfully.  "Do I look like a girl?  ("What's _that_ supposed to mean?" Lavender indignantly asked.)  The wonder that could be Harry and Hermione does not occupy me."

"Ah, so you _do_ think about it, just not all the time!"  Parvati said triumphantly.  

"You found me out," Dean said, sarcasm dripping from his voice.  "I ponder over Harry and Hermione getting together.  I wonder what it would be like if they snogged in the Great Hall.  I imagine a world where Ron is not only perfectly alright with their love, but he encourages, even plays matchmaker for them!"

"Well, that's just nutters," Lavender said.  "Ron, a matchmaker?  He'd be terrible at it."

"Look, you're missing the point," Seamus said testily.  "We don't care.  It's not our business, our problem or our interest!" he finished, voice rising in volume.

The famous Trio looked up at the commotion.  "What are you going on about?" Ron asked.

"Lockhart's stones," Parvati replied calmly

The three friends looked at them a little oddly.  "That is probably one of the most repulsive images that have ever popped into my head," Harry said, wincing.  "And all things considered, that's saying something."

Ron grinned at Hermione.  "Bet you don't mind the picture."

Hermione shot him an annoyed glance.  "Don't be disgusting.  Besides, that silly little crush was over five years ago.  I think I've moved beyond it."  Her eyes quickly flicked over to Harry before looking back at Ron.

Lavender sat up a little straighter when she saw that flicker.  What had that been about?  "Did you see that?" she whispered to Seamus as Hermione continued to argue with Ron and Harry gazed at them both, a strange look in his eyes.

Seamus sighed.  "Yes," he said grudgingly.

Harry stood up abruptly.  "I need to go outside."

Everyone looked at him, confused by this sudden declaration.  "I'll come with you," Hermione immediately said, packing up her things.  

"Me too," Ron agreed, getting up from the table.

"No!  No," Harry said quickly, shaking his head.  "You two can stay here.  I thought I'd be alone for a while."

Hermione and Ron seemed taken aback.  "Alright," Hermione said quietly, looking at Harry.  "I suppose you get tired of our arguing."

Harry gave her a pained smile.  "Something like that.  Nice to have some peace," he mumbled.  "I'll be back soon," he promised.  He turned and walked out the portrait hole, everyone in the common room watching him.  Ron looked over at Hermione and opened his mouth, but she shook her head.

"Don't, Ron.  Not now."  Then she turned and walked out of the tower.

"Going to the library, I expect," Ron sighed.  "Better go with her."  He trudged out of the room, his seeming reluctance belied by the concerned appearance on his face.  Everyone watched him go.

"Do you think that something's going on between Ron and Hermione?" Seamus wondered.

"Again?" Lavender shook her head.  "Not a chance.  They _definitely_ went through that fifth and sixth year, remember?  Even the professors were glad when the decided it wasn't working."  All four students shuddered remembering the now legendary blazing rows Ron and Hermione had engaged in.  What had been cute in fifth year had quickly progressed to bloody annoying then to downright dangerous by the beginning of sixth year.

"You know, I still wonder why they broke up," Dean said.

"Do you not remember their last fight?  The professors were repairing the Great Hall for a _week_!"  Parvati exclaimed.  "It was pretty obvious it wasn't working, even to them."

Dean waved it off.  "No, not that.  Well, not exactly."  He paused, collecting his thoughts.  "I mean, Ron and Hermione always got back together after the other fights.  But that was kind of odd, especially after the fights got really nasty.  But that fight—I refuse to believe that it was over some kippers.  The things they were bellowing at each other you don't say because of food.  What exactly went on to make them act that way?  It had to be something huge."

"Look, it was probably like you said.  Ron and Hermione always got back together after those fights, but it never seemed like they solved the problem.  It was as if they felt they were supposed to be together, so they kept on trying, even when it was going to hell.  That kind of pressure has to get to you," Lavender theorized.

"No," Parvati said slowly.  "I don't think that was all of it.  Dean's on to something.  In the middle of the fight, Ron was yelling about Hermione betraying him and she was saying it wasn't her fault and he of all people should understand.  Then the spells started flying.  Two weeks later they were best friends again and the wondrous Trio roamed the halls once more."

"Those three have always had a strong friendship," Seamus argued.  "It might be strange for other people to go back to being best friends after that, but with them, it makes a sort of sense."

"Seamus, they destroyed the Great Hall," Dean said incredulously.  "How do you go back to being friends after that?"

"Those two didn't destroy the Great Hall and you know it," Lavender sighed, exasperated.  "I seem to remember you tossing around a few spells.  Once one those hexes hit the Slytherin table, everyone got involved."

"But Ron and Hermione were the ones throwing around the hexes to begin with," Parvati pointed out.  "What could they say to each other that would make them hate each other one day, then two weeks later was fixed so that they could be friends again?  And," she continued, cutting off Dean's protest, "they really were friends.  It wasn't any of that formal 'let's be nice to each other for Harry's sake' crap.  They really made up and were back to being friends until the end of time."

"Wait, what does this have to do with Harry and Hermione?" Seamus asked.

"An excellent question," Dean murmured.

"I think that fight had something to do with Harry," Parvati said forcefully.  Lavender nodded in agreement.

Dean shook his head.  "No, no, no."  He pointed an accusing finger at them.  "Not three minutes ago you were talking about Harry and Hermione sneaking glances _now, this year.  The only reason you're saying last year's fight had to do with them is because you're enamored of the idea of Harry and Hermione.  You're twisting things around to fit your idea."_

"Enamored?" Seamus mouthed silently.

"I am not!" Parvati retorted hotly.  "I'm saying that all the little glances started after that fight.  Why would they start then?  Because _the fight was about Harry_!"

"Do you have one piece of real evidence for that?" Dean shot back.  "Besides, if the fight was about Harry, don't you think we would have seen some sign _before the hexing began?  Why would they fight about something that didn't exist?"_

"I'm telling you, that fight was about Harry.  It's the only thing that could get Ron and Hermione that riled up."

"You are out of your mind," Dean informed her.

Parvati smiled sweetly.  "You're just mad that you're going to be thinking about Harry and Hermione's relationship now."

Dean opened his mouth to disagree, but then shut it with a snap when he realized she was right.  "Lockhart's stones," he muttered.

"Success!" Lavender whooped.


	2. Foreplay

"How much delight do you think Snape takes in assigning Gryffindor extra homework?" Parvati grumbled as she dumped her books on a library table.

"Far too much," Seamus sighed as he sat down across from her.  Dean slumped in a chair next to him.  Seamus looked around, a frown on his face.  "Where's Lav?"

"She's studying with Ron," Parvati said, her tone screaming that This Was Significant.

Dean arched an eyebrow.  "Really," he said thoughtfully.  "I guess Ron isn't in love with Hermione after all."

Parvati looked at him for a long moment.  "You've been thinking about this a lot, haven't you?" she laughed.

"I don't want to hear it," Dean threatened.  "This whole thing is your fault anyway."

"Oh, honestly, it's not going to kill you to—oh, hi Hermione!  Hullo, Harry," she quickly said, changing the subject.

"Hey Parvati," Harry greeted, smiling.  "Dean, Seamus," he said, nodding his head at each of them in some sort of male affectionate greeting ritual which Parvati knew she had no hope of understanding. 

"Ron not with you?" Parvati asked innocently.  

Hermione shook her head.  "He's with Lavender.  Studying," she said amusedly.  "I'm surprised you didn't know."

"She just yelled something as she ran out of the room.  I didn't really understand her," Parvati lied with a shrug.

Hermione made a sympathetic noise.  She understood the trials of living with Lavender.  "What are you here for?" she inquired.

Seamus grimaced and held up a book.  "Potions."

Harry nodded his head in empathy.  "He seems a little too happy giving us homework, don't you think?"

Hermione sniffed.  "I for one am glad he does."  Everyone else groaned.  "Oh, honestly, not just because of the N.E.W.T.s, although they're very important, of course.  He's taught us loads of practical potions that we can use in fighting and healing."

"Well, yes, but does he have to be so gleeful about it?" Seamus complained.

Hermione rolled her eyes.  "Snape is _never_ gleeful.  Just smug."  She tugged on Harry's arm, seeing Madam Pince advance on the group.  "Come on, then, we have to study," she said, before dragging Harry to another table.  Harry gave an apologetic glance over his shoulder, shrugged and grinned.  He settled down next to Hermione and their heads immediately bent together over a book Hermione had somehow gotten a hold of while walking between the two tables.

Parvati shook her head.  "In love, obviously."

"They're _studying_," Dean said incredulously.

"Yeah, so are Ron and Lavender," Parvati scoffed.

"But, Hermione and Harry actually _are_ studying," Seamus pointed out.  "They're looking at books."

Parvati waved that off.  "Obviously some sort of foreplay on Hermione's part."

Dean stared at her.  "I said that you were out of your mind before, but this time I mean it.  You really are completely mad."

Parvati leaned over the table.  "Do you see them?"  All three stole a glance over at Harry and Hermione's table.  "Who studies like _that_?"

Indeed, it did not look as if much studying was being done.  Harry kept looking over at Hermione and Hermione seemed to be intent on touching Harry's arm or hand as many times as possible.

"Maybe he's just distracted by Voldemort and she's trying to keep his attention on the book," Dean said doubtfully.

"I think it's time to retire from the field, mate," Seamus muttered.  "There's even less studying being done over there than here."

Parvati smiled sweetly at him.  "Thank you, Seamus."

"That was a hint for us to start studying," he said dryly.  

Dean looked horrified.  "You _want_ to study?"

"I don't want to face Snape without my homework.  I'm sick of cleaning the dungeons."

"A little work never killed anyone, you know."

"Yeah, I know," Seamus said.  He tapped the book in front of Dean.  "How about working at studying?"

Dean's eyes narrowed.  "Why the sudden interest in studying?"

"Ask him about that boy in Ravenclaw," Parvati answered absently.  "Does Harry seem more cheerful to you?"

"What?" Dean asked, distracted by pondering Seamus' love life.

"Harry.  More cheerful," Parvati repeated.

Dean watched as Harry chuckled at a comment Hermione made, then tugged lightly on a lock of her hair.  "Well, I suppose he's happy.  Why?"

"Just the other day he was moping around.  Now's he's laughing.  What happened?"  
  


Seamus sighed.  "Parvati, that thing in the common room was three days ago.  Why shouldn't he be over it?  The three probably talked to each other later and that was that."

Parvati shook her head.  "He was still moping yesterday.  He was _still_ quiet today until…" she trailed off as her eyes lit up.

Seamus and Dean looked very nervous.  "Until what?" Seamus asked, half dreading the answer.

Parvati was silent, mulling events over in her head.  Suddenly, she let out a squeal that had everyone, including Madam Pince, looking strangely at her.  She leaned forward and whispered in a conspiratorial tone.  "Lavender told me about her 'study session' with Ron in History of Magic class.  Ron didn't tell anyone, because, well, he was asleep.  Harry was still moping then.  _But_, during Potions, I heard Ron tell Harry about his little date.  And guess what happened?"  She looked expectantly at the two boys.

"Harry got happy?" Dean offered weakly.

"Harry got happy!" she said triumphantly.  "Coincidence?  I think not.  Harry realized that Ron was interested in Lav, not Hermione.  And if Ron wasn't interested in Hermione that way any longer, then I think Harry thought Hermione wasn't interested either and I bet _that_ thought perked him right up.  So now he's in the library, pleased as can be, happily engaging in Hermione's little foreplay activities."

The boys stared at her, dumbfounded.  

"I have no words," Seamus whispered.

"They are in _love_!" Parvati beamed


End file.
